While fighting fires, firefighters often have to breach a ceiling. Breaching the ceiling allows firefighters to check for fire extension by assessing the ceiling above them before moving into the building. This helps prevent firefighters from moving too far into a building to only have fire above or behind them which can lead to ceiling collapses.
Breaching is often accomplished using a pike pole, which is sometimes referred to as a plaster hook. The pike pole is a long pole with a hook and point attached at one end that can be used to cut into and tear down ceilings, which is also known as a ceiling pull.
The ceiling pull is an important, potentially lifesaving technique that a well-trained firefighter should know how to accomplish. Traditionally, firefighters train for the ceiling breach using one of two methods.
The first method involves employing a machine that measures overhead push and pull forces. The machine typically employs an assembly of weights, pulleys and/or springs to simulate the forces needed to perform a ceiling pull. Usually, one portion of the machine will have a board with weights mounted thereon that the firefighter must push up using the pike hook to simulate the pushing force needed to cut into a ceiling. Another portion of the machine will usually have a hook connected to a pulley system or spring that the firefighter can engage with the pike hook. This part of the machine simulates the pulling force needed to pull down the ceiling.
While useful for improving a firefighter's strength and endurance, training on traditional ceiling pull machines is not ideal, as these machines offer only a rough approximation that does not adequately simulate a true ceiling pull. In this regard, firefighters can only engage the push and pull portions of the training machine individually. As a result, the firefighter does not get the full experience of having tension acting in both the upward and downward motion of a single stroke. Furthermore, these training machines do not simulate a real-life firefighting experience, with falling debris and obstacles such as electrical conduit or electrical wiring interfering with a real-life ceiling pull.
The second method used to train firefighters to perform a ceiling pull and breach is to practice on dilapidated buildings that are scheduled to be torn down. This method is not ideal, as it requires a fire department to continually seek out new training locations.
What is needed is an easily movable device that enables firefighters and trainees to practice the real-world movements, skills and techniques involved in performing a ceiling pull in a safe, convenient, affordable and easily repeatable scenario.